


Submit For The Camera

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Dominance, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Romance, Sexual Content, Submission, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Video chat takes a spicy turn.(Sequel to “Messages Between Lovers”)
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader
Kudos: 4





	Submit For The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Haiji content because why not? Lol It’s not February if I don’t do sexy stories.

##  ** Submit For The Camera **

You returned from the repair shop late in the evening, carrying your tablet in its special bag. Because of a mishap, your tablet had collided with the kitchen floor, which unfortunately broke the face camera. It didn’t come to your attention until nighttime. It broke at the worst time when you had planned to call Haiji via video chat. You had your phone, but the plan was to use your tablet to show off your new nightgown. Without a face camera, you were unable to surprise him properly, so you had messaged him instead, albeit briefly since he had to sleep early before his business meeting early in the morning.

Setting your bag on the bed, you changed into your nightgown. No mishaps were going to ruin this now. You placed your tablet on its stand and adjusted it to an angle for Haiji to see all of you. When you were finished, you made yourself comfortable in bed.

It took a few times for the call to be accepted, but Haiji answered after the third one ten minutes later.

“Well, somebody’s eager,” Haiji said with a chuckle, his glorious hairy chest fully exposed just for you. His silver robotic arm reflected the lamp’s dim light. Unlike in the online chatroom, you could swoon over him in real-time.

“It’s not my fault I miss you so much,” you said, pouting playfully.

“I miss you more.” Haiji smirked, stretching his arms as he relaxed against the plethora of pillows. “Ohhhhhhh yeah! What a day.”

“How was your day?” 

“Aside from the boring meeting, it was fun. I’m stuffed.”

“Ate a lot of food? Is that why you didn’t answer the first time?”

“Maybe.” He patted his stomach. “I’m bringing you here for a vacation later on. That’s a promise.”

“Looking forward to that!”

“Anyway, I should be back home by tomorrow afternoon, and that’s _if_ my plane doesn’t get delayed.”

“I’ll wait for you.” The heartfelt tone of your voice was unmistakable. “Maybe I can surprise you with a big lunch.”

As expected, Haiji perked up at the mention of food. “You took the words right out of my mouth. Cook naked for me while you’re at it.”

“Haiji!” You exclaimed, flushed and holding back a laugh.

“What?” He shrugged. “Never cooked naked before? You’ve seen me do it.” Haiji wiggled his eyebrows, flustering you even more. Then with one long look at you, he got quiet. His sensual gaze gave you a thorough examination.

Heat snuck up to your cheeks. “Haiji?”

“Speaking of being naked...how about you give me a little show?” A deep-seated desire loomed within those lovely lavender eyes. “Go on. I’m waiting.”

His look alone changed the bedroom’s temperature. No man should have such a strong effect on you, but Haiji defied all odds. 

Heart drumming and body tingling with anticipation, you fiddled with your nightgown. “Okay.” You slowly wiggled out of your nightgown, giving Haiji what he wanted. Your nearly nude body welcomed him, with your bra hugging your wonderful cleavage and panties concealing you from below.

“So fucking hot,” he purred. “Take off your bra.” His breathing became slightly heavier as he stared at your breasts.

Doing a shy pose for him, you unclasped your bra, letting the straps slide over your shoulders very, very slowly. Your breasts were dangerously close to being revealed, but you held the bra still before rewarding him. If he could be a tease, then so could you. Aroused as he was, he was too preoccupied with getting a full view of your breasts to care.

You attempted a seductive laugh. “You’re drooling.”

“No, I’m not.” He sneered weakly at you, but his light red cheeks said otherwise. “I’m just horny.” He returned his attention to your chest. “Hurry up, babe. Show me those lovely boobs...”

Just like that, you allowed your bra to drop to your lap. “You like what you see~?” 

“Fuck yes,” he growled out, his pants uncomfortably tight.

“My horny hunk.”

“You really know how to turn me on, babe. But I’m the one in charge here.”

“I know,” you replied, feigning innocence. 

“Grope yourself,” he ordered. You did exactly what you were told. “That’s it...Come on, show me more enthusiasm.”

You fondled your breasts and wiggled your hips, performing a little sexy dance just for him. Haiji didn’t peel his gaze away, and his smile widened. You winked at him, emitting a tiny moan while your own hands squeezed your breasts with just a light pressure. Your grip lacked the firmness of Haiji’s possessive hands, but it would have to do for now. 

“Fuck.” He clenched and unclenched his hands. From the way he was entranced by you, he probably wished he was the one fondling them. “I’m going to give it all I got when I get home.”

“You have my permission,” you whispered, looking forward to it. You released your breasts. “You should take off your clothes too. It doesn’t seem fair that I’m doing all the work.”

Haiji furrowed his eyebrows, casting you a lazy smile. “Say the magic words.”

“Please, take them off.”

“You’re missing a very important word,” he teased, pretending to check his nails.

“Haiji Bun,” you whined lightly, “you have to play fair.”

“Hey, come on, you gotta add the effort, Princess. I can’t make it easy for you.”

Eager for him to get naked too, you leaned closer to the camera, flaunting your beautiful breasts and an expression that hopefully resembled a helpless, needy face. “Take off your clothes, Master.”

Haiji grinned with half-lidded eyes. “There we go. Since you asked nicely...” 

He tried to yank his pants and boxers down, but cursed at the struggle to do it while in bed. Like the way Haiji gawked at your breasts, you gave his lower area the same amount of focus. 

He eventually freed his dick from confinement and kicked his clothes away. “That feels much better.”

Oh, how you wished you could suck his dick. Haiji would have wanted you to take his length deep into your mouth and give him the best blowjob. Maybe when he was home, you decided. 

“I can’t fuck your face,” Haiji spoke, rubbing his dick, “but I’ll just pretend you are.”

You straightened with a squeak, feeling yourself blushing harder than earlier. “H-Haiji.”

“Shhhhhhh...Be a good girl and slowly move your hand to your pussy. Don’t insert a finger until I tell you.”

Silent and obeying his command, your hand traveled across your smooth belly, making its leisurely descent to your most intimate area. You never masturbated before, and doing it in front of Haiji made it all the more exciting. 

You trailed a fingertip between your thighs, curiously feeling the folds of your slit, and glanced at Haiji for permission.

“Slip a finger inside.” The timbre in his voice hardened. 

You pushed your finger deep inside and let out a muffled moan. “Mmmm Haiji-“

He hushed you again. “I didn’t say you could speak.”

He was right. Staying quiet was what he demanded from you...and that turned you on tenfold. 

“Now fuck yourself.”

You didn’t hesitate to pleasure yourself. Inhaling a breath, you shuddered at how good it felt. This was an experience you never had before, masturbating for Haiji like this. A moan poured out of your lips, and you could feel his aroused gaze on you.

“Go faster.”

Under his complete control, you picked up the pace. You flicked your clit, forcing yourself to moan louder. 

“Fuck!” 

“I told you not to speak,” he reminded you. 

You kept your lips shut, forcing yourself to not say another word. A difficult thing to do, but you were determined to do whatever he said. When you flicked your clit harder, your gasp held a sharp edge, and you fought to use your arm for support.

“Look at me. I want you to look at me and keep fucking yourself with everything you got.” The last word came out as a groan.

Following his orders became instinct as you looked at Haiji and inserted another finger inside yourself. You breathed out a moan.

“Don’t fight it.”

And you didn’t. Unable to resist the sensations spreading like wildfire, you fingered yourself without mercy. You would do anything for Haiji. He may not be here physically, but he still held you captive with his cool, pale-colored gaze, silently telling you who dominated you in the end. Before you were even aware of where your mind was taking you, you imagined Haiji roughly fingering you while restraining you with his rock hard body.

Throughout your self-pleasure, you vaguely realized he was pumping his dick as well. The mesmerizing distraction caused you to slow your fingers.

“Don’t stop,” he grunted, eyes fluttering.

You gasped, realizing you nearly stopped. “Sorry!”

“Sorry what?”

“Sorry, Master~!” You moaned, losing yourself to your own pleasure again. “Oh fuck! I’m so damn close...!”

“Cum for me only when I say you can,” he heaved, his smile radiating with deep hunger. Right there, you knew he was serious.

“I don’t think I can hold on.”

“Do it!”

You shut yourself up and soon your fingers had a mind of their own as they tortured your clit at erratic times. The white-hot fire building up in your belly made you tense up, but you didn’t stop fingering yourself even if you were close to your limit. 

“Please.”

“Keep holding it...!” Even Haiji had trouble hanging on to his own impending limit.

The urge to let go became unbearable, yet it was unbelievably hot. Clawing on to the bedsheets, you panted in hopes that it would delay your climax. You wanted to please Haiji. You would do anything he asked you to do right now until he was satisfied.

Haiji cried suddenly, arching his back as his orgasm burst out of him. Cum dripped all over his stomach and thighs as his chest rose and fell like crazy.

“Cum for me!” He said shakily.

Finally the one command you desperately needed! You cried out in relief as your orgasm knocked you off-balance, leaving you trembling and twitching. The high you felt reached the maximum limit, and the fire inside consumed your body. Dizziness overcame you, and when the calm waves of contentment washed away the heat, you collapsed on the bed. 

Haiji’s exhausted breathing was in perfect sync with yours. Neither of you momentarily spoke and waited until everything stabilized inside you.

“So...” Haiji snickered faintly from your tablet. “Did you enjoy that?”

Your head tilted to smile at him. “Yeah. Very much.”

He settled on his stomach, supporting himself with his arms as he brushed some unruly strands of hair off his confident face. “Even at long-distance, I can still make you submit. I’m just that amazing.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t gloat.” You tried stifling a laugh only for Haiji’s laughter to ruin your resolve.

“Guess you can say I found a way to make these business trips more tolerable for the two of us.”


End file.
